


Engravings

by figure_of_shadow



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Hybrids, I feel so bad for what I am doing to him, Poor Izuku, Swearing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, ooc charaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure_of_shadow/pseuds/figure_of_shadow
Summary: Izuku hides in a hole, but it leads into a cavern where he gets Team Tenrou of Fairy Tail stick in his head. His life changes before his eyes as he tries to explain to others that the voices are mages from another world.





	1. The Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a test run of the idea. Please tell me what you think of it and if you have any ideas for the future plot.

"What's this?" Midoriya Izuku asks aloud. He was trying to hide from Kacchan in the woods. Izuku stumbled upon a medium sized hole in the side of short dropoff. It could hide him from Kacchan, but Izuku was weary about going into the hole.

"DEKU!" Kacchan screams from a close part of the woods. Izuku rids himself of his weariness and climbs inside the hole. It was bigger then he thought and a lot deeper, so Izuku crawls to try and hide in the earth more. As he crawls, the earth turns dryer, and the tunnel widens out. The sunlight dims to the point where Izuku has to rely on his hands to find his way around the tunnel.

After a few more moments of relying on his hands to see, one drops farther then it should. It brushes some engravings on the floor of some cavern. Izuku pulls his hand back from the engravings as they start glowing faintly.

He was afraid that he did something wrong as more engravings lit up, not just on the floor, but walls as well. Izuku spots an orb in the middle of the cavern. It had a strange symbol in it, like a fairy or something, floating. The orb was extremely beautiful. Other things lay around the cavern.

It was an odd collection: a sword with the fairy symbol on the hilt, a key ring with a pouch that also had the fairy on it, a canister with a small star charm attached, a purse with cards spilling out, five wooden totem faces, a pen, and a small red sword.

After climbing out of the tunnel, Izuku walks around and studies each item. The first sword was a katana. The key ring had gold and silver keys, and the gold ones he recognized as those of the zodiac. The cards were not from a normal card deck and had ones called "the lovers," "the tower," etc. Each totem had a different face, but were roughly the same shape and size. The smaller red sword was double edged and more of a knife sized, but was as scary as a sword. Izuku did not understand what each was suppose to do.

Izuku looks at the orb again, only this time it was glowing like the engravings. It was about the size of a basketball. Something in Izuku wanted to touch it. He took a few steps and put one of his hands on it.

The touch causes him to blackout. The last thing Izuku hears was a women's voice saying, "Poor boy, he is going to go crazy with all of us."


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every voice has magic and a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hooray! Again, please tell me what you think and drop any ideas for the future. (I do have ideas, I just would want opinions on what you think.)

"Hey kid, wake up," a man says. Groggily, Izuku opens his eyes to see a blond man with a lighting bolt scar. Though his image kept flickering, like it was a hologram. Izuku sits up from the floor.

 

Laxus watches the kid move. For what he could see from the projection, the kid was only a few years old. _Why was I chosen?_ Laxus asks himself. Once the kid seemed more aware than what he was before, the kid introduces himself.

 

"Um, hello. My name is Midoriya Izuku. Who are you?"

 

Without answering the question, Laxus starts explaining to the kid.

 

"Look, kid, whatever you did got a whole lot of assholes stuck in your head."

 

When Izuku heard that, he was confused. The blond man was rude and Izuku did not understand what the man said.

 

 _"That jerk, why didn't he explain it better,"_ another male voice says with a fiery tone. Izuku looks around, but he did not see another person.

 

 _"You idiot, Flame Brain. It was agreed that we would talk after the kid accepted what he was told,"_ another male voice says with equal anger. With dread, Izuku realized the voices were in his head.

 

The second voice says, _"Now look, the kid is panicking. You sure know how to ruin everything, Ash of Brains."_

_"What the hell did you call me, Ice Princess?"_

 

Pain shot through Izuku's head. It compared to his head being shredded.

_"THAT IS ENOUGH!"_ a stern female says.

 

 _"No more arguing here, Erza,"_ the second voice stutters out.

 

 _"Aye,"_ the fiery one says.

 

Another female sighs, _"Whenever in the presence of a threatening Erza, Natsu turns into Happy."_

"Hey," Izuku states, "you spoke before. I think you mentioned something about me turning crazy."

 

 _"Yeah, that was me,"_ she admits shyly. _"Hi, my name is Lucy. The guy you see is Laxus."_

 

The image of Laxus sighs.

 

Finally gaining enough confidence, Izuku asks the big question: "How did all of you get inside my head? All I did was touch the... orb"

 

Looking at where the orb was when he touched it, it shocks him when he does not see it anymore.

 

Lauxs picks up on the kids thoughts. "We were trapped in that orb. By touching it, ourselves and our magic went into you." The projection disappears from Izuku's sight.

 

 _"Now we are all stuck inside you,"_ Laxus continues from inside Izuku's head.

 

"But- how-" Izuku tries asking a question but his voice was stuck in his throat.

 

 _"That, my child,"_ this voice was that of an old man, _"was magic. We are all wizards. Each of us have magic. What you saw was a thought projection. Laxus knows how to use it extremely well, and he could use it even when not in control of your body. Many of us agreed that it would be best to see a face before hearing voices in your head."_ Sounds of agreement echoed in Izuku's mind.

 

Izuku also agrees with the older man's logic.

 

"Does this stuff belong to some of you?" Izuku asks the voices."And- may I please learn all for your names and- uh- magic?"

 

 _"The keys and canister looking object are mine,"_ Lucy says. _"I practice Celestial Spirit Magic and use a magical whip called the Fleuve d'étoiles, which is the canister."_

 

 _"The cards and pouch are mine,"_ another female says. This one sounds older than Lucy. _"I use card magic and use tarot cards to read fortunes. The name is Cana, by the way"_

A male spoke, _"I am Freed Justine, and the larger sword is mine. I use Rune Magic."_

Another Female talks, _"Hi, I'm Levy. I use Solid  Script Magic. The pen is mine, but it's not essential for my magic."_

"Maybe there is none like it here so it brought it with you," Izuku guesses.

 

 _"That could be true,"_ Levy agrees.

 

 _"The smaller red sword is mine,"_ a deeper male voice says. _"The name's Panther Lily, but you can call me Lily. I am a exceed and can use a magic named Area the allows flight. The sword can change size like my exceed forms. We can explain more later on what an exceed is."_

_"The name is Juvia Lockstar, user of Water Magic,"_ yet another female speaks.

 

 _"As it has been said, my name is Erza, I use Requip Magic for weapons and armor of many kinds,"_ Erza says.

 

 _"Hey kid, I use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic,"_ Laxus says.

 

 _"My name is Wendy, and I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, which can heal as be used as support,"_ a very young girl says.

 

 _"I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel,"_ a gruff voice states.

 

Another woman spoke: _"My name is Lisanna Strauss. I use Animal Soul Take Over Magic."_

_"I'm her big brother, Elfman, and I'm a real man with my Beast Arm and Beast Soul,"_ one voice screams out.

 

 _"Sorry about my brother,"_ a woman apologizes that was not Lisanna. _"I'm Mira. I use Satan Soul Take Over Magic and Transformation Magic."_

_"My name is Evergreen and I use Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes,"_ another woman says in a hauty voice.

 

 _"I'm Happy, and I am an exceed like Lily, but I only use Area,"_ a proud and loud voice says.

 

 _"My name is Carla. I am an exceed like Lily and Happy. I do not change size,"_  Carla tells Izuku.

 

 _"Gray, Ice Make Mage,"_ one of the male voices from before states.

 

 _"Hey, my name's Natsu. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer,"_ the other male voice says.

 

 _"Glidarts Clive is my name. I use Crash Magic,"_ an unrecognized voice says.

 

The old man says, _"My name is Makarov Dreyar, though you may call me Gramps or Master if you want to be more formal. Most of us here are apart of a guild where I was the guild master. I use Giant Magic mainly."_

 

 _"I am Bickslow, and the dolls on the floor are mine. I need to wake them up. I use Seith Magic,"_ a new voice says. _"This may seem odd, but I need to borrow your body."_

Izuku did not understand Bickslow's request, but understood that it. He nods vigorously and feels a bit cut off from his body. It was like watching a movie in first person. Izuku realizes that Bickslow is in control.

 

"Alright babies, time to get up," Bickslow says. With Bickslow in control, the voice is a mixture of Izuku's own voice and Bickslow's voice that was in his head. The wooden dolls float off the floor. "Now babies, I may look different, but it is because I am not in my true body. The one normally in control is named Izuku. Keep him safe and listen to him, babies."

 

With those words, Bickslow gives Izuku back his body.

 

 _"Now kid,"_ Bickslow says inside Izuku's mind, _"they all have names. There's Pappa, Pippi, Peppe, Poppo, and Puppu. Don't forget that."_

"Okay I won't forget," Izuku promises.

 

Glancing at the dolls and all the other items, two new challenges appear: 1. How would he get it all home? and 2. How would his mom take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next few chapters, it will contain a young Izuku having his life change due to the Fairies.I do realize that not everyone's description of their magic is what it may say for official sources. Thy are explaining this to a little kid with no knowledge of magic whatsoever.


	3. Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku passes out and magic is reveled to the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter again!

Izuku walks out of the woods. Pappa was carrying Lucy's keys and pouch. Lily's sword lays on top of Peppe's head and Lucy's whip was on Pippi's head. Izuku had Cana's purse and Freed's sword over each of his shoulders. Levy's pen was in his pocket. So far, he has not seen or heard Kacchan. His home was in his sight.

 

"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT JUNK?" Kacchan's  voice ruins the peacefulness of the final stretch home.

 

"It nothing, Kacchan. I just found it in the woods," Izuku says as he turns to face the explosive boy. Kacchan goes right into Izuku's face.

 

_"This kid is a bastard,"_ Natsu supplies.

 

Lucy screams at him, _"You could at least try to be sensitive to Izuku's innocence!"_

_"Isn't Deku an insult?"_ Happy asks.

 

_"Oh great, were stuck with a weakling,"_ Gajeel says with a sarcastic voice. His comment sparks a wildfire of arguments. Izuku could not understand what everyone was saying, for not only were they arguing but he was also in pain. The louder their voices, the more pain Izuku felt. From shear pain, Izuku blackout for the second time that day.

 

Katsuki watches Deku collapse on to the hard cement. Even if Deku was weak, he could take Kasuki's harsher insults. He run to Deku's house house to get their parents.

 

"MOM!" He yells once inside."MIDORIYA-SAN! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO DEKU!"

 

Multiple footsteps are heard as both pairs of parents run to the door.

 

"Katsuki," Inko asks,"where is Izuku?" Worry laces her voice as the unknown condition of her son turns out to be bad. Katsuki runs outside with four adults on his heels.

 

Inko could see her son. He was not to far away, but he was motionless on the cement. Other things were floating around him and he had a sword and purse on him. A blond man was a short distance away from her son.

 

"Izuku!" She yells. She reaches him and lofts him up to check for injuries. Nothing visible she pulls him close to her chest.

 

"I'll call for an ambulance," Masaru says as he reaches for his phone.

 

The stranger finally speaks, "There is no need for an ambulance. He needs rest and he'll wake up in a bit."

 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Katsuki and Mitsuki yell at the same time.

 

The stranger sighs and says, "The kid will be fine. All he needs is sleep."

 

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU POWER OVER WHAT DEKU NEEDS?" Katsuki yells before launching himself at the blond man. The man did nothing as Katsuki sails right through him and hit the ground on the other side.

 

"Everything will have an explanation soon," the man promises. "Just put the poor kid on his bed or something."

 

Inko picks up Izuku of the ground. She carries him to their house with the Bakugos and blond man following with floating wooden heads behind him. Once inside, she lays Izuku on the couch so she can keep a close eye on him as she talks to the stranger.

 

"Now, who and what the hell are you?" Mitsuki demands. All of the quirk-users staring at the blond man.

 

"My name is Laxus Dreyar. That kid touched an object that let a whole lot of assholes into his head," he says.

 

"May I ask for how long this will last? Also, why did Katsuki go right through you?" Inko asks gingerly. Laxus's voice was truthful and blunt. There was not any maliciousness in his voice, but Inko was wary of him.

 

"This is a projection, not a real body, " Laxus tells her. "If you actually studied it, you would see that it flickers."

 

Masaru nods. "I watched him since we came inside, and it does flicker in and out."

 

Mitsuki huffs, "That doesn't explain how he knows what to do with Izuku."

 

"The assholes in his head started fighting," Laxus says. "If any of us argue, he feels pain. An uproar was started and the pain caused the kid to pass out. He'll come to in a couple of moments."

 

Inko looks at the man's projection. Her son was stuck with these people in his head.

 

"It's not to bad as long as they don't fight," Izuku says. Inko looks and sees his eyes open and starring at Laxus. "Thank you for explaining it to them."

 

Laxus disappears completely. Katsuki stares are Izuku before a doll hits Katsuki on the head.

 

"What was that?" He asks aloud. The dolls still floating in the living room, some with stuff on them.

 

"That was Poppo. He is one of Bickslow's babies," Izuku says. Everyone watches the dolls only to shrink back when they speak.

 

"Bickslow, Bickslow," they screech. The three parents freeze and Katsuki tries to hit Poppo again in revenge.

 

Mitsuki watches as her son tries to hit the doll and Izuku telling Inko about the mages in his head. After a small bit about every mage, Izuku describes the cavern where he meant the mages and found their things.

 

"Bickslow had to use my body to wake up his dolls. It was weird, but really cool to see his magic," Izuku says witha an excited voice.

 

"What do you mean by 'use your body,' Izuku?" Masaru questions. All had concerns about that part of the story.

 

Izuku looks at them and says, "He asked if he could use it, and I said he could. Oncer he was in control, it felt like I was watching a movie from first person. I think the others could do it as well, but no one else has asked to do so. It would really cool if you guys could meet Lucy, Wendy, Lily, or Freed. They were so nice."

 

Inko starts to respond as Izuku freezes. Suddenly, his hair gains stripes of a lighter green in his hair as his eyes change to blue. His entire demeanor changes and Inko worries.

 

"Hello," the new Izuku greets. Inko could hear her son's voice mixed with an older male's voice in a strange harmony. "My name is Freed Justine. I am one the mages residing in Izuku. Since he wanted me to meet you, I am borrowing his body to speak to you."

 

"He let you," Inko says. Her face stills shows her shock from Freed speaking through her son.

 

Freed nods. "Yes, he did. Though it is odd, we can only control Izuku's body with his permission."

 

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE?" Katsuki yells. His concentration breaks from Poppo for a moment.

 

Mitsuki yells at her son, "Hey brat, don't use that kind of language."

 

"Hello. . . Bakugou Katsuki. My name is Freed," Freed says to Katsuki. Katsuki glares at Freed, rage flowing off him and explosions in his palms.

 

"Brat stop using your quirk,"  Mitsuki demands. "How the hell did you know his name?" Mitsuki directs the question to Freed.

 

Freed bows. "Izuku told me your names. Though if it was some of the others, they would have called you 'Kacchan' instead just to make you mad."

 

Inko says, "While it was nice to meet you Freed, I would like to have Izuku back so that he can have dinner."

 

Freed nods and closes his eye. Inko watches her son's hair turn normal. He opens his once again green eyes and smiles. Katsuki tackles Izuku once Izuku was completely normal.

 

"WHY DO YOU LET THEM CALL ME KACCHAN, DEKU?" Katsuki yells as he tugs on Izuku's hair.

 

"I'm sorry. They heard me call you that and many kept it," Izuku cries.

 

"Enough boys," Mitsuki says. The boys stop arguing and Katsuki climbs off Izuku. "Izuku, how many of those people are in your head?" Inko nods, waiting for her son's answer.

 

"In total. . . Wow, really. . .," Izuku starts muttering. His eyes gloss over. From what was understood, Izuku was having conversation with someone else only he could hear. Inko slightly shakes her son. The gloss disappears, and izuku look around. "Oh right, eighteen mages and three exceeds, so twenty-one in total, are currently occupying my head. What are we having for dinner? I heard you mention it to Freed, and I am hungry."

 

Uncomprehending the number, Inko mutters, "We are having Katsudon."

 

Izuku climbs off the couch with a s!mile and heads to the table, Katsuki close behind.

 

"Twenty-one people inside of him," Masaru mutters absentmindedly. None of the adults understood how them and Izuku could coexist. Inko shakes her head. She could not worry for her son now because he had it mostly under control. She can only hope that it turns out well for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.


	4. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu eats fire. Izuku puts faces to voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for this chapter. I went on vacation where I wrote some of this, but had zero internet to upload it. Sorry (again) if the spacing is different then before.

"Mom, I'm still hungry," Izuku says quietly. The Bakugos had gone home for the night and all of dinner was gone.

Natsu says, _"I need more food!"_

Gajeel grunts in agreement. Wendy whispers something as well. Laxus groans.

"But Izuku," his mother says, "we have no leftovers from dinner tonight or any before. You ate most of them." Her tone was laced with worry. Izuku was sure that it was about how much food he ate.

_"I promise not to destroy anything if you let me have control,"_ Natsu pleads. _"Maybe if I eat fire it might help your hunger."_

_"You know the world is ending when Natsu makes sense,"_ Happy comments.

Izuku thinks deeply. Natsu didn't seem the type to hurt his mom, so maybe he could help. To his mother, Izuku says, "I'm going to let another mage, Natsu, have control. Is that okay? He said he might help with my hunger."

His mother seems scared. After a few moments she nods. She didn't want her son to starve. Also, it allows her to meet another mage within him. With another blank look, Inko watches as pink invades her son's hair. His are black when he opens them. It was no longer her son.

"Hey, Midoriya-san," he greets. "Do you have any fire, by chance?"

Natsu watches the woman as confusion crosses her face. It was that abnormal of a request. He was hungry and fire could fill his belly.

"There's a gas stave in the kitchen. You could use the fire from there," she says softly.

"Awesome. Thanks."

Natsu gets up from the table. Inko follows him.

_"Right through that doorframe, Natsu,"_ Izuku says.

"Thanks buddy," Natsu replies. Inko watches him. The strange comment he made must have been to another voice. He walks to the kitchen and looks for the stove. Once he finds it, he turns it on and sees flames.

"They're not that big, but there sure is a lot," he says with an amazed tone. Inko watches in horror when he shoves his face into the flames. She takes two steps toward before she hears a slurping sound.

"Not the best flames, but a heck of a lot better than that thing from Edolas."

When Natsu was done, Izuku demands control back. Natsu whines but lets Izuku back in control. The hair turns back to the dark green, and the eyes return to normal coloring.

"Are you still hungry, Izuku?" His mother asks tentivly.

Izuku smiles. "No, I'm full. Thanks Natsu."

After a short explanation to his mother, Izuku goes to his room. All Might merchandise lies everywhere.

_"Who the world is this guy?"_ Happy asks quietly. Izuku blushes.

_"That's All Might. He's the greatest hero ever and is called the Symbol of Peace,"_ Izuku says. _"Nobody knows the true nature of his quirk."_

_"He's so manly,"_ Elfman cries.

Evergreen huffs. _"Would you please stop taking about that."_

_"I could totally take that guy down,"_ Natsu says.

_"Dude's not know as the greatest hero for being weak,"_ Gray snorts.

"The number two hero, Endeavor, has a fire quirk called Hellfire. It allows him to produce, manipulate, and control fire."

_"No fire can be controlled if you put your heart into it,"_ Natsu says.

_"Didn't you do something like that with Totomaru from Phantom Lords Element Four?"_ Lucy asks.

_"Yeah. I toatly beat that guy."_

_"Hey, I finished him off,"_ Gray yells. Izuku feels the pain from their fighting.

"Will you please stop?" Izuku pleas. The mages silence themselves for a few short moments.

Lucy speaks first, _"Hey Izuku, maybe you could try meditation. It is very relaxing. I'm pretty sure that Master, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, and Erza will keep them quiet."_

"Sure, I'll try it." Izuku sits on his bed. The All Might blanket making noises as he sits crossed legged.

_"Clear your mind of what's around you, and turn your focused inwards,"_ Gildarts says. Izuku follows his instructions. Soon, Izuku finds himself inside the cavern from before. The engravings were lit up and there were others there. The cavern itself also seemed larger to accommodate the extra people. Izuku was sitting down like before.

"Woah! We have bodies!" A blue cat, Happy, exclaims. Everyone else looks down. Some pinch their skin and others laugh.

"Must only happen in meditation," Lucy says. She has long blond hair and big brown eyes. The only other blond was Laxus. He was leaning against the pedestal where the orb was during Izuku's first visit. On the pedestal was an old man, most likely he was the Master. Three people were together in a group, one male and two females. They had similar features, so izuku assumes that they had to be the Strauss siblings. Another two boys were glaring at each other, all set to fight. Occasionally a red haired woman in armor looked at them and the boys would hug. Other were milling about in groups or alone as well.

_Those must be Gray and Natsu,_ Izuku thinks. _Erza must be in the armor, due to the fact that she keeps them from fighting. The second oldest looking one might be Gildarts, and the one with piercings might be Gajeel. Wendy is probably the young blue haired girl. Pantherlily is the black cat and Carla is the white one with a dress on. Evergreen said she had stone eyes could she be the one with glasses. The longer haired Strauss seems to he the oldest, so she must be-_

"Izuku!" Happy screams as he lands on the boy's head.

"Huh- what?" Izuku asks the blue cat.

Happy replies, "You were muttering and it got scary. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Izuku blushes. "I have a habit of muttering. I'm sorry. I was just trying to link names to faces." Izuku the says the names of everyone's that he figured out while gesturing to each person.

"Woah, this kid is smart," Cana says. Izuku sees that she is the brunette with a strange top on. "Well, you were right about all of names so far. The guy with the helmet is Bickslow, and the green hair is Freed."

"Juvia is the one behind you with hearts as eyes gushing over Gray," Lucy tells Izuku. He turns to see a another blue haired woman with hearts as eyes.

"And I'm Levy. It's nice to finally see each other's faces," Levy says animatedly. Her blue hair was lighter then Juvia's.

Izuku smiles.

"Now that we all have a face to this kid let's have some fun," Natsu says with vigour. Many of the others grunt in response. Silence grows rapidly.

"So," Izuku starts, "Natsu mentioned a fight of some sort. Do you always fight?"

"Every day the guild hall is trashed before lunch," Lucy says quietly.

"We are well versed in fighting," Erza replies. "Though what strikes me odd is something Katsuki's mother said and what you said as well. If I may ask, what is a quirk?"

"A quirk is an ability that most people have in this world. They can completely change a person's appearance, affect others, and more. Most people have one quirk that resembles one of their parents, or the are a combination of both," Izuku explains to the mages. It was odd due to the mages never hearing about quirks before. Most of the time when he rambled, he was around others that understood what quirks are.

"So quirks are similar to magic. I practice my mom's magic," Lucy says. "Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all have magic like their dragon parents. All exceeds mostly have the same magic, with only a few variants. Though if any of us were to learn a different magic, we could. People with quirks are stuck with just that quirk."

Natsu becomes bored and interrupts Lucy. "What quirk do you have Izuku?"

Izuku knew that this top was going top be approached. He looks down at his lap and stutters out, "Well, you see, I... um... don't have a quirk."

Everyone was silent. Izuku does not dare to look at their faces for fear of judgement. He could feel tears about to spill over.

"That's cool. Maybe it means that you could learn magic," Gray says. He breaks the silence and stops Izuku's tears from falling. The quirkless boy looks at the ice mage with awe. Gray had lost a shirt sometime between Izuku looking at him.

Lucy asks, "What do you mean by that? And Gray, your clothes"

Gray looks at her questionably.

"If you think about, Gray's assumption may hold some truth," Erza agrees. "If we could learn what fundamental difference there is between people with quirks and those without we could judge-"

"The joints in your pinky toe," Izuku blurts out, cutting Erza off. Natsu's and Gray's faces turn horror stricken like Izuku broke a law.

Erza looks at Izuku and continues, "- If Izuku has the capacity to learn magic. Though how do we count the joints in our toes?"

Suddenly, Izuku felt like he had been hit by a truck. The excitement of seeing the mages had worn off and tiredness set in. His concentration breake, and he finds himself back inside his room. Izuku lays on his bed and falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and maybe suggest some ideas.
> 
> I love it when people post comments. It helps, especially constructive criticism.


	5. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is confusing. Never let Gray and Natsu embarrass each other when kids are watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I have so many things in my life going on. I will try to write more, but as I have said: updates will be sporadic.
> 
> If I did not respond to your comment, the it may be a spoiler for the story.

"Bye Mom," Izuku yells. He was on his way to school. It was first day of school since he gained the mages. His mother had called him off for Friday and the weekend had ended. "I'll make sure the mages stay in line."

 _"Oh, now I'm just insulted,"_ Gray says.

 _"Well it's true for you,"_ Happy comments.

"Lets not forget, all of you are extremely destructive," Izuku says under his breath. It was ruled to have all of the objects that came with the mages stay at home, including Bickslow's babies. There was not to much of a fight to keep the items with them because most of the mages did not want Izuku to faint.

 _"Once school is over, we will try to teach you more magic,"_ Erza says. During the weekend, each of the mages that could teach him magic tried to. However, just when the spell was going to be activated, he would switch to the mage that specialized in that magic. There were a few mages that did not tech him. Lucy's keys were the only ones like them in quirk world, where they are now, and Izuku was unable to got to their home, Earthland. Bickslow's and Freed's magic worked with their eyes, but Evergreen did try to teach him Fairy Magic. The exceeds were born knowing Area. Everyone else tried to teach him. The closest he got was with fire, but in the end he turned into Natsu. He could have tried Take Over Magic, but he didn't want to harm others in the process.

School was fine most of the mages stayed quiet. They were mad when Izuku encountered some bullies, but Lucy and all S-class or higher had enough threats to keep them in line. Izuku made side notes on his papers about what not to do to the mages.

Magic was messing up his life.

After school ended, he goes to the forest where he met the mages. There in the cave or in a clearing not far away, he would try to do magic. The more destructive magics would be practiced in the cave where the engravings would glow and absorb the damage.

Today, he was asking questions.

"Are there other types of fire magic? If I am close to Natsu, then there must be other types of fire magic for me to learn," Izuku asks.

 _"There are plenty of fire magics in our world,"_ Master Makarov says.

Natsu pipes in, _"I fought this weird blond dude with black flames. He could even eat my fire. I wonder what happened to him."_

 _"Was he apart of Grimoire Heart?"_ Juvia asks.

"If you have a story to tell, can you allow me to mediate before you explain?" Izuku asks.

_"Of course."_

Izuku sits down and enters his mind. The mages all doing different things. After a few meditations, they discovered that they could add furniture that would reappear at the next mediation.

"So what were you talking about Natsu?" Izuku asks.

Natsu starts his story. Some of the engravings form a screen that show a scene with Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and a different blonde.

Lucy glares at Natsu. "What did you do this time?"

"Woah," Natsu exclaims. "This seems to be from my fight. Now we can show Izuku all of our fights!" He says, grinning and laughing.

"Or we can show his your best moments, Flame Head," Gray says. The image changes to a picture of Natsu being sick. It changes to multiple different times of Natsu being sick, along with times that Natsu was defeated with one hit.

Erza smiles at the scenes. She shakes her head and says, "Natsu has motion sickness."

Izuku nods in understanding. He wonder why Natsu had so many rounds of almost vomiting. Natsu yells about Gray's best scenes of revenge against his habit.

The screen changes to a naked Gray. Izuku shreiks and covers his eyes. Sounds of head being knocked together are heard. Gray and Natsu fall to the ground.

"There is a child here not understanding of Gray's habit. You will not show him anything like that again," Erza commands. Gray and Natsu groan in agreement.

"I don't think that Natsu is ready to tell his story. We can practice more tomorrow," Izuku says.

Master Makarov nods. "Though Wendy, the exceeds, and I saw the battles, it is best to learn about that magic when he wakes. He was the on to fight, after all."

Izuku returns to the real world. Standing up, he brushes the dirt off of himself then starts for home. Once on his street, he meets a blockage call Kacchan.


	6. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacchan stops Izuku before he returns home. Izuku avoids him with the help of a cat.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yells. Izuku looks at him.

Though it is just Kacchan, after the scene with Gray, Izuku didn't want to be near anyone. The blush was still fresh on his cheeks; it was a deeper red then that of blood.

_"I wish that we could fly home,"_ Happy says. Izuku and some of the others agreed. Flying would help him avoid Kacchan now.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kacchan yells at him. "Why is your face red?"

Gajeel suggests, _"How about I show him the reason to respect us?"_

_"You mean fear us,"_ Laxus says. Izuku thought about it. Having Kacchan off his back would make training easier, but he did not want to harm the other boy.

_"Is anybody else curious what happens when an Exceed is in control?"_ Happy says. A few murmurs rimng out.

"Happy you are to fly to away and not fight," Izuku says.

"Who the hell are you talking to Deku?" Kacchan yells.

Katsuki watches as the other boy's hair gains bright blue streaks. A pair of cat ears grow out of his head and a tail appears, both colored that blue.

Happy looks at Izuku's body. The skin held a slight tint of blue that matches his fur. He could feel a tail, his tail, swaying behind him. His ears rose from his head, standing against the curly sea of hair.

_"This is very interesting,"_ Erza says. _"It seems that your body adapted to having another race controlling it by adding features of that race."_

Izuku mumbles, _"At least it is not too extreme. Happy, we have to get home, remember."_

"Aye, sir," Happy yells. He summons his magic to make wings appear for the flight.

Katsuki watches as the half-cat and half-human hybrid studies its body. The tail keeps flicking back and forth. When it said some words, Katsuki was stunned. He thought nothing could top that. Wing appear on its back, and it launches into the air.

To tell the truth, Katsuki had no clue what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been so long. One of my family members is nearing the end of their relationship and often would rant about their problems with their partner. (I gain stress from her relationship going sour on top of my own stress from my life.)  
> This is pretty short to my estimate, but I am happy to give all of you readers something for the holidays, even if late.


	7. Zancrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy, Erza, and Gray meet Inko. Izuku finally sees Zancrow's fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the previous chapter. How you enjoy!

Happy flew over Katsuki and to the Midoriya house.

_"I hope that no one calls the police on us,"_ Izuku says.

_"Shesh. Just chill out and have fun, Zu,"_ Natsu says in a care free tone.

"Wow Natsu, you are horrible at making nick names," Happy states.

_"He's bad at remembering names, Happy,"_ Lucy comments. _"Did you expect any good nicknames from him as well?"_

_"He is not even that good at insults either,"_ Laxus says. _"Just look at every name he gave Gray."_

_"A lot of them are repeats from a previous fight,"_ Lucy mumbles.

_"Guys, if you fight with Happy in flying and he suffers from a headache or a blackout_ ," Izuku starts, _"we may splatter on the ground below."_

_"Right,"_ many say. Others grunt, and the rest go silent.

Happy flies to the Midoriya porch. He opens the door and goes to the kitchen. "Izuku's mom, we're back," Happy says in a very excited voice.

She is cleaning the kitchen floor. When she sees Happy, she gasps.

"Hi, I'm Happy. I'm a cat," he says. "Got any fish?"

She blinks several times before answering in an unsure tone, "There may be some in the fridge."

_"Happy, can I have control back please?"_ Izuku pleas.

"Absolutely," Happy replies. Inko watches as her son's appearance returns normal. Izuku goes to his shocked mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asks, looking in her eyes.

Inko takes a moment before replying, "I am fine. It was just odd seeing the cat ears and tail. Thinking back to it, you were absolutely adorable." She lurches to hug Izuku, and he returns it in equal enjoyment.

_"I knew I was cute,"_ Happy says.

"How was training? Did you find a magic to use?" Inko asks. She was told about the mages' idea the morning after he gained the mages. She had been wary about it at first, but she agreed to it after a bit of thought.

Izuku blushes to her question.

_"May I explain to her what happened?"_ Erza inquires.

Izuku agrees. "Erza will explain what happened." He takes a few steps back from his mother and allows Erza control.

Inko watches as her son gains effeminate features. Green hair gains red stripes. Eyes change colors to brown.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. I am sorry for what happened while we were training," Erza says. "Izuku went into meditation and we discovered that we could show him memories. Two others, Natsu and Gray, used this ability for their own personal reason. Natsu showed a scene of Gray naked. Rest assured, he was punished. If you are upset, you may hit me."

_"Erza why did you say that?"_ Izuku asks.

Inko stares at Erza. Taking several moments of silence, Inko finally forms a question, "Why was he naked?"

_"How about I explain it?"_ Gray suggests.

Natsu retorts, _"As if you could."_

"Please let Gray do it," Izuku pleas.

Erza nods. "Gray will be explaining his habit to you."

"His... habit?" Inko asks. The body changes again. Red turns to black, and effeminate features disappear. The eyes are now colored black.

He speaks, "Hey, I am Gray. I am sorry about what happened while we were training. I use Ice-Make Magic. My teacher, Ur, trained me by having me strip in the freezing cold. Since then, I randomly take off my clothes."

A shirt falls on Inko's lap. She looks at the boy and sees that his shitprt is gone. She tells him, "Gray, I mean no disrespect, but you are shirtless."

He looks down. "How the hell did this happen?"

_"The stripper is at it again,"_ Natsu says.

"I'm letting Izuku back," Gray states. Eyes and hair return to their normal green of her son. He reaches for the shirt and quickly puts it back on. Blushing furiously, he mumbles out many apologies. Inko hugs her son again before sending him to his room to do homework.

Izuku manages to do his tiny bit of homework without too much interruption from the rambunctious fairies. After it gets done, Izuku decides to meditate.

In the mental cave, Erza was standing over a terrified Natsu and Gray. Lucy was holding Happy as a shield. Others laugh or grimce at the scene.

Erza looks at Izuku and says, "Now that they will be on good behavior, you will hear what happened in Natsu's fight with..."

"Zancrow," Juvia says timidly. "That is what Merdy called him."

"Just watch me fight, Zu," Natsu cheers. He puts an arm around Izuku as one side changes to the battle. All of them watch the battle. Izuku mumbles as he studies Zancrow's spells. He watches intensely as Natsu uses Dragon God Magic. When the viewing is over, Izuku starts plaguing Natsu with questions.

"How did it feel using the God Slayer Magic? How different did the flames feel? Could you activate it aga-"

"Kid, I think you broke him," Gajeel interrupts. Izuku takes a moment to look. Smoke rises from Natsu's ears. He stops his pestering of questions to Natsu. He turns and looks at Juvia.

"How do you know about him?" asks Izuku.

Juvia blushes. Another section of the engraved cavern turns into another scene. It has four people in it. Juvia and Zancrow Izuku knew, and he could guess that Merdy was the pink-haired girl. Zancrow mentions a Zeref, and he grabs the dark-haired person. Merdy and Zancrow argue before a black energy spreads from Zeref. The scene ends.

"Whoa, it was that weird stuff," Elfman says. Izuku starts to feel his eyelids drop.

"I think that we will have to end this," he says.

"Alright," Erza agrees. "Just remember that we have training tomorrow."


	8. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More traning to the magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update.
> 
> I had it done for awhile, but I wanted to get some future parts done first before posting this.

Another day at school went by. The fairies stayed mostly silent, and Katsuki did not bother Izuku at all. He went to the cave after school got out.

Izuku thought about what he saw yesterday. The black flames and their power was something to respect and fear.

 _"You can do it,"_ Happy cheers.

Lucy sighs. _"Happy, we can't talk or else we could break his concentration and then have a backlash of magic."_

_"Oh."_

They were all silent. Izuku focuses on his possible magic core. He pushes it though his body to his hand. With his eyes closed, all he feels is a slight heat in his hand. He slowly opens his eyes while still putting his energy into the flames. When he sees his hand, his attention wavers, and he loses the fire. It was there for the short time.

There was a black flame.

 _"That was awesome,"_ Natsu exclaims. _"When we get our bodies back, do you want to fight?"_

 _"That would not be a far fight,"_ Erza says. _"It would be a good idea for you two to spar."_

"Quiet," Izuku demands. "I want to try again."

Izuku repeats the process for the flames. This time when he sees the flames, he keeps focusing on them. He was able to hold the flames before having to stop. He felt like he could fall asleep standing.

 _"You really pushed yourself,"_ Levy says.

 _"You should return home,"_ Freed states. _"Magic is an extension of ourselves. Even the most powerful mages must take breaks if they overuse their magic."_

"Alright," Izuku agrees. "I will go home."

The walk took longer than he thought. He was slower, but he did not mind. Though the walk seemed to take longer, he was going home a lot earlier than yesterday. He knew his mom was at work. He would usually play with Kacchan. Yesterday, he trained until past the time his mom returned home.

"To Kacchan's it is," Izuku mumbles. Sounds of protest ring though his head.

 _"Why do we have go their,"_ many ask. Others say, _"Not that brat."_

"We have to go," Izuku says sternly. "My mom is at her job."

 _"Does she do jobs like us?"_ Happy asks. _"I bet that she could take a very hard job."_

 _"Happy, things work differently here than Earthland,"_ Carla says.

"I'm glad that you think my mom is that strong, Happy," Izuku says.

Izuku reaches the Bakugo house hold. Knocking, Mitsuki opens the door.

"Hey, Izuku," she says, "nice to see you again. Katsuki is in his room. You should probably talk to him."

"Alright, thanks Bakugo-san," he replies. He goes to Kacchan's room. The door is closed. Trying to calm his nerves, he knocks softly on the door.

"Kacchan," he timidly calls out. He opens the door. The other boy is sitting on his bed, glaring at the window.

"What do you want, Deku?" he asks angrily. Izuku hides behind the door more.

 _"Get up there and talk already,"_ Gajeel says. Izuku braces himself and goes in.

"Kacchan, you didn't talk to me all day. Are you alright?" Izuku asks.

"Just go play with your new friends, Deku."

"We were training. It is not really fun. It drains a lot of energy."

"Why even try?"

"They thought I could do magic, and then I did do magic."

Katsuki finally looks at Izuku. "Magic isn't real." Izuku goes to Katsuki's bed. He gained a bit of his energy back from the cave.

 _"Why can't we just punch him?"_ Natsu asks.

 _"He is trying to connect with his friend,"_ replies Lucy.

 _"Quiet both of you,"_ Erza demands.

Izuku sits on the bed with Katsuki. He hugs the explosive boy. Katsuki tenses.

"Do you want to see my magic?"

 _"Why is he offering that?"_ Cana asks.

 _"He just wants to fix the bond with his friend,"_ Mira supplies.

 _"He's a real man!"_ Elfman exclaims.

 _"None of that nonsense now,"_ Evergreen says.

Katsuki perks up at that thought.

"You can't touch it or anything. It takes a lot of concentration and energy. I need to learn how to properly control it-" Izuku starts rambling.

Katsuki puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Shut it, Deku. Show it already."

Izuku looks his friend in the eyes. He nods. Repeating the steps from training, Izuku does not close his eyes this time. Both boys watch the raised hand in wonder as black flames appear. Izuku holds the flames before succumbing to exhaustion. As the flames disappear, Izuku falls on Katsuki. Katsuki supports the other boy while he wraps his mind around the flames.

Mitsuki watches the scene from the open door frame. She had been shocked at the flames, but she had smiled when her son hlods the other up.

She, Inko, Masaru, and the person in charge of the mages will have to talk about what magic he is learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that every character should do comentary, but I can not write commentary with all arguments, so most know that they should shut up or some just do not get involved.
> 
> Next up: The Talk


	9. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviewing the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone. I was trying to switch everything to a new computer that I bought and working around family events. Also, I hate summer!

Izuku stares at the three grownups.

 

_ "What's going on?"  _ Happy asks.

 

Carla huffs.  _ "Why weren't you paying attention, Tomcat?" _

 

_ "They wish to speak with Master Makarov,"  _ Panterlily states.

 

_ "If it makes them happy,"  _ Makarov says,  _ "then I will speak to them." _

 

"Master Makarov agrees to speak with you," Izuku says. Katsuki was trying to hit Bickslow's dolls outside, so he was with just the adults.

 

"Master?" Marsaru notices.

 

Izuku blushes. "He is the Guild Master. Some call him that. Others call him Gramps because they see him as family."

 

Inko just nods. Izuku closes his eyes. His hair gains many light gray streaks. Inko believes that she sees ghost wrinkles on his face. He finally opens his eyes were black, but carried a wisdom far preceding the age of the body.

 

"I am Makarov Dreyer, Guild Master of Fairy Tail," he says. The other adults listen to every word of his. "I am sorry for what problems my children and I have caused with us being here and sharing your son's body, Miss Midorya. I hope that while we are here we do not cause too much trouble."

 

"We accept that old man," Mitsuki says. Inko and Marsaru were speechless. Mitsuki continues, "We do have a few questions of our own to ask. First, can the others hear us?"

 

Makarov shakes his head. "I know how to block them out. Some of the more attentive ones may hear, but most are busy."

 

Inko asks her question. "What magic are you teaching my son?"

 

"He is learning Fire God Slayer. We found that he was close to Natsu's magic. We had encountered someone else who used a magic similar to Natsu. He tried focusing on those flames, and they appeared," he tells them.

 

"Are there any drawbacks from using this magic?" Masaru asks.

 

"We do not fully understand it ourselves," Makarov answers honestly. "What we do know is that magic is much like a quirk. It gives meaning us. It reacts with our emotions. It is part of our very being. Magic that surpasses reason still comes from reason. In our world, magic was even key to the lives of the non-magical. Magic can be used for so many things."

 

The three parents look at each other. They knew of the pain Izuku experienced when he was called quirkless.

 

"How do people use magic in your world?" Marsaru asks.

 

"Most things rely on lacrima to work," Makarov answers. "It is used in trains, vehicles, and cooking. Many people have non-magical jobs like fishing or being in the army. Magic does make these jobs easier if they can work together. Using water magic while fishing is a very good example."

"Your government sounds like they have a lot of problems with magic," Marsaru notices.

 

"Most of it comes from my brats when we were there. I can not even explain how much paperwork I was sent on a daily basis." Makarov sighs, "I love them, but they will lead me to the grave."

 

"Do you consider everyone in Fairy Tail consider each other family?" Inko asks.

 

"Absolutely," Makarov replies.

 

"Are you actually related to everyone?"

 

"Fairy Tail is a family chosen by its members. Everyone is family by just being in the guild. Some members are related by blood, but they still count the others as family. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness; one person's sadness is everyone's sadness."

 

Marsaru, Mitsuki, and Inko state at the Guild Master for many moments. Each one having their own reaction. Makarov sits and waits for the next question that he could answer.

 

Mitsuki asks, "How does magic work in your world?" 

 

Makarov nods. "Magic is much like quirks in the way that they can do many of the same jobs. A person can use magic at any time, given that they do not break any laws or use illegal magic. They-"

 

Marsaru interrupts, "So it is not illegal to use magic a t any point, as long as it conforms to your laws?"

 

"You would be correct. Is it different here?"

 

"People can be thrown in jail for misusing their quirk. People that work as heroes will get a license to use their quirk to stop criminals," Mitsuki states. "Young children are often forgiven since they are just developing their quirks."

 

Makarov nods again. "It also makes sense since there must be many people with quirks in your society. Only about ten percent of people can use magic."

 

"Eighty percent of the population have quirks, and that number may be outdated by a bit," Marsaru adds. "Please continue your explanation of magic."

 

"Magic is an energy within us. We exert our will and put shape it as we need. That is a very simplified explanation. Each person has their own nuances that interact with their magic. It changes how they use magic."

 

Inko asks, "Is it like Gray and his undressing habit? He trained in a cold climate barely clothed and he somehow started undressing all the time."

 

Makarov nods.

 

"Now that our major questions have been answered, you can let the others return to normal," Marsaru  states. He give Makarov a questioning look. "What were they doing during our talk, Mr. Dreyer?"

 

The elderly man smiles, "They were bonding."

**Author's Note:**

> If continued, updates will be sporadic. Your support will be deeply appreciated. Chapters will be short in length most of the time.


End file.
